An Unwanted Body
by Cyanide the Sneasel
Summary: Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, somehow turn into human's to which starts a plot bigger than ever imagined. Each of them separately try and fix this problem... but underlying all this is something dark- darker than anyone can think of... one that threatens much more than the last time Sinnoh was in danger... TF story. Read, Enjoy and Review/Comment!
1. Arc 1: Transformations

**Lake Valor - around 5 PM**

A calm breeze and the light noise of a car passing on the nearby S1 was normal for a summers' day at Lake Valor. Especially in the mid-afternoon, when activity of the Pokemon and the humans are at there least.  
The very Pokemon that lived in this lake was, despite the lack of activity around, up and about, looking for berries to eat; specifically Cheri berries, Azelf's favorite.

"Where are you Cheri berries? I know you're around here somewhere!" it said searching through the brush for Cheri berries.

As Azelf was looking around for the berries, a mysterious figure was lurking behind it, unaware of what is stalking it. It was humanoid back due to the lack of color, all you could make out was that this figure was holding a clear spray canister that held a weird purplish fluid in it

"Aha! Found you! I knew you berries were around here somewhere!" It said in delight as it picked berries from a bush. To which the figure got right behind it.  
"Despite being the Being of Willpower," Azelf turned around only to get sprayed in the face, "your highly oblivious to your surroundings. Tsk, tsk." She ended while shaking it's finger.  
As Azelf tried to wipe the oozing liquid away, it started to feel heavy, and dropped to the ground. The figure took a step back and vanished without a trace. Azelf didn't even get a glimpse of the perpetrator.

_Mu...must..ge..get...u...u...u..._ Azelf slipped into unconsciousness, which followed into a very disturbing dream.

Azelf woke up in a very dark room, which had a weirdly lit up mirror which it could peer into. Before Azelf could check it out though, it reeled back in immense pain.

_What's... what's happening too me! _

Azelf felt it's spine extend while also combining it two tails into one long piece of what would become a new spinal cord. As this was happening, Azelf arms and legs extend and formed digits, human digits. Azelf face was rearranging into a human face, it's large head was compressed into a smaller spherical form, with it's large elf-like ear extensions turning into actual elf ears.  
As this was all happening, Azelf was in extreme pain from the bone loss to bone gain, to restructuring of body parts and the addition/deletion of some, it felt horrid and could no longer contain it.

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

Another thing that was happening was the loss of it's fur for the well-known human flesh, which on Azelf, was very pale 's eyes became rounder but the color stayed the same, a very bright amber. It's hair was now coming out and had a cyan tinge to it, with some grayish-blue highlights at the end.

It then started to develop some... other features as well. Azelf started to develop breasts, around the size a fourteen-year-old would have and also developed the lower genitalia, making Azelf a full-fledged female. After this, the pain subsided and the transformation had ended.

Azelf looked in the mirror to see herself in her new body, which is a recreation of a fourteen year old girl around four feet tall. She had somehow gotten clothes on her during the sequence and was wearing a very casual blue jeans, sandals and a plain white tee.

_How... what... what happened to me! This must be a dream! That liquid that guy sprayed on me must be making me hallucinate... but it felt so real..._

That's when Azelf woke up.

* * *

**Lake Verity - same time  
**

Mesprit was having a good time, with that it was playing around with the human tourists who try to see it. It was currently making messes of human campground in it's spirit form as not to be seen and psychically moving things around with finesse as not to break 's real body was actually still under the lake but it felt one urge that it couldn't resist, hunger.

The lake trio can actually survive a long time without food but that's when in pys-lock sleep. When awake, they need to eat once a day to the very least to stay healthy.

Mesprit went back to it's body, rejoined it, and teleported to a not-so-secret location, a garden of one the houses in Twinleaf Town. The owner's of this very house are rarely there, the father being a Frontier thing and the son on his journey through the region. The mother is usually out all day in Jubilife working, leaving the house empty and the garden ripe for the picking.

_Dinner time!_

Just as Mesprit was about to pick up a tomato, it felt a presence, one that was filled with anxiety and determination, right behind her.  
_"Who's there?" _It asked, turning around only to be sprayed in the face by the same liquid Azelf was sprayed with.

"An old friend." The voice sounded out and the figure that went with it disappeared, leaving Mesprit alone. It decided to teleport to a safe spot near the lake but just as it appeared it fell into a state of unconsciousness; just like her sister had.

Mesprit's dream was less detailed but had a significant amount of pain as Azelf's had. Mesprit faded in and out of it, getting glimpses of what was happening to it.

In the end of the sequence, Mesprit was also a young female teenager, about fourteen, with magenta hair with dark ruby highlights at the tips; the hair was mostly tied up into long ponytail that hanged behind her. Her clothes comprised of a light pink skirt and a light-blue blouse and sandals for footwear.

_What.. had.. what had happened! What's wrong with me! I feel heavy..._

That's when Mesprit woke up.

* * *

**Lake Acuity - also the same time**

Uxie had been endlessly thinking and could not sleep due to the things it was thinking of. Mostly about how black holes and quasars form and what happens in them.

_But in the event horizon, time slows down for the victim but witnesses will see that the victim would be going normal rate. Doesn't this defy Dialga's laws?_

Clearly distracted, one last dark mysterious figure had appeared behind it and before Uxie could notice, it was sprayed in the face it's two now-current sisters' had been sprayed with. The figure disappeared before Uxie could even retaliate, leaving him to fall into a deep sleep without it's consent.

Uxie's dream was the most distorted, yet the most painful. It was constantly fighting to have it's vision back but everything was blurry beyond recognizance because of the immense pain, which rivaled the pain the machines the three dealt with not too long ago.

When Uxie was done transforming, it became a young male teenager, also fourteen, with amber hair that was a clean bowl cut with a small cowlick on top; it also had dark amber highlights at the bottom ridges of his hair. He was dressed in short khakis, a light gray T-shirt with a jet black hoodie unzipped on top. He was wearing brown hiking boots and had, for some reason, a pair of square frame-less specs.

_What had happened to me! Whatever happened, it was a very painful process... I hope it's not a fatal one..._

That's when Uxie woke up.

* * *

***A shot of each member of the trio waking up***

**"!"**

They're going to have a long summer.

* * *

Are you amazed! Yes I'm replacing the old with the new, this premise is much better written, doesn't have plot holes and I can actually follow up on each chapter as I've already planned this out! It's brilliant, brilliant BRILLIANT! *cut to Yzma saying this*

"Can I talk now?"  
"Sorry."

Anyways, sorry for not doing anything but I kinda went into a slump and somehow my brother accomplished what I could not in three stories, with only one! I feel so ashamed... I deleted the old story (I hated writing it, I felt like I was beating a dead horse) and now this is the replacement, and no, there will be no other TFs what-so-ever other than these three!

Right anyways, this has been Cyanide signing off!


	2. Azelf: A Fair Partner

"What appened' to my body! I'm a human gurl'!" Azelf exclaimed, looking over her new body full of shock. Oddly, she had an old New Yorker accent when she spoke, defining her tough character look.

"Tha..That guy! He must've done sometin' to my body!" She said to herself, trying to calm herself down.

At the moment, she had woken up on the shore of Lake Valor; screaming when she awoke to her new body. Oddly, her screams attracted no attention what-so-ever, human nor Pokemon even showed concern or discontent with her alerted call.

...Well except one particular human...

"Ma'am! Are you not fine?" A man in his late forties asked her. He was dressed in a large brown trench-coat and had an odd stare plus a stoic expression on his face.

"N..n..no.." Azelf responded, still in shock.

"Do not worry as I am part of the Interpol I am! Any injustice can be solved by me! Name untellable but codename is Looker." He said in his odd speech pattern.

"We..well, there was this guy and he had..." Azelf went on explaining most of what happened, but kept certain details, like being a **Legendary Pokemon, **out.

"A mysterious culprit uses weird liquid to knockout and steal from defenseless! That is ruthless, it must be now stopped! I, Looker, will find the culprit of crime. In meantime, you should get Pokemon to defend self." Looker then gave Azelf a regular Pokeball.

"You must be diligent, in the meantime, I am off to search for the culprit, be safe people must!" He then ran off towards where Azelf had been sprayed, leaving the currently humanized Azelf staring at the Pokeball.

_Go against everything I've known and catch something that I was for my safety? Should I...? Argh! I'm thinking in the same pattern that dude was speaking... wait... wasn't he that guy who helped stop Cyrus? Not important. What's important is to keep myself safe... I wonder..._

Azelf focused her natural energy, channeling it into the environment around her. She closed her eyes and saw a mental picture of the area directly in front of her; a view of the lake before which is the shore. She focused on one pebble and used her natural energy to pick it up and gently placed it in the palm of her right hand.

_Hah! I still can use my psychic abilities! But... it's not strong as before, and nowhere near enough power to defend myself... I need help... maybe I still can talk to a Pokemon; I can convince them to help by showing my powers and they'll believe me. I wonder if I can also take control of others still..._

She pondered for a minute about this until she heard rustling behind her_. _She decided to listen in and see what was there.

_"What was that noise? I thought a human scream and some of them talking earlier... Was it over by the lakeside?" _Whoever was talking, it was not human but Pokemon, confirming to Azelf that she can still understand Poke-speak.

As she watched the brush shake, out came a Ledian who was currently looking around for the source of the earlier noise, which was Azelf's scream and her talking to Looker.

_"I'm here but I see no... wait there's a human there... ! She has a Pokeball! Maybe she's a trainer! I always wanted to be a trained Pokemon!"_

The Ledian sped over to Azelf who was just staring at the Ledian come to rest hovering in front of her, with pleading eyes. Azelf decided something that would be kept for some time; act like an oblivious human.

"A Ledian! So cute! Are you male!" The Ledian shook it's head. Female. "Cool! From the look you have, are you interested with me? Maybe you could be my starter!" _I hope that's how kids start out Pokemon training, it's hard to recall what Uxie told me about this weird human sport works, it's so... degrading... _Azelf decided to try and capture the Ledian but she pulled back before the Pokeball touched her._  
_

The Ledian is now having second thoughts about and Azelf heard some of it.

_This human is kinda weird but she seems kind... Maybe I should go with her but... is she going to keep me or replace me? I've always heard about Pokemon getting replaced with stronger ones by the humans... I don't want to be replaced... _As the Ledian mulled over this, Azelf thought about what she was hesitating over.

_I don't want to be replaced... What? She... doesn't want to be replaced? So that's why she seems a bit apprehensive. I should try and appease her, but then again, I don't expect to be like this for a very long time so replacing her is not probable.  
_

"Hey." The Ledian had been looking away while she was pondering but once Azelf called to her, "Are you scared that I'm not going to care for you when I get stronger?" The Ledian nodded.  
"Well I'm gonna keep you until I deem myself to not needing you, but when that happens, I'll give to a trainer that deserves you and your talents." She seemed saddened by this fact; Azelf decided to add something to cheer her up. "Or I could keep you as a friend, if you don't me to leave you _if _you want to come with." This seemed to interest the Ledian just like when she first saw her.

_I've decided, I'm going with her! _With that the Ledian tapped one of her arms on the Pokeball, letting herself be sucked in be the Pokeball's advanced technology.

Azelf just held the Pokeball as it finished flashing the red light, signifying a successful capture, and was just awed at how willing a Pokemon is to being captured.

_It's so weird knowing that there's Pokemon out there that are willing to submit themselves to humans for friendship, compassion and to get stronger. Maybe this works differently than what the other legends described...  
_

_Oh wait! I should let her back out!  
_

Azelf brought the ball arm's length from her and pressed the button to release her new friendly Ledian; who of which appeared from a beam of light erupting from the Pokeball and shouted her name.

"Ledian!" _"Yay!"  
_"Hey Ledian, you don't have a name... how bout' I give you one? Hmmm... How bout' Ladi, it sounds like lady!" The Ledian shook her head. "Ok then... how bout' Fair? Cause' I think we'll be fair friend's." Azelf said earnestly.  
"Le Ledian!" _"I like that name." _The Ledian said with a peppy tone._  
_"Ok then! From this point on, your name is Fair!" "Ledian Ian Le!" _"Fair's my name!" _Fair then uppercutted the air for added effect._  
_

"Well now that that's covered, our first thing to do is get to civilization and get supplies for our journey. Let's go." Azelf motioned Fair to follow, leaving the area toward Grand Lake Resort; the nearest piece of civilization.

_**Nearby...**_

"Yes sir, she's already gotten herself a Pokemon like you said she would but that Looker guy is after us now because of her." A figure that is possibly the same one that transformed Azelf was talking into a headset of which is connected into a laptop with the picture of a picturesque villain on the screen, a dark, superimposing man that had a weirdly emotionless tone.

_"I somewhat expected this, but as long as she does what has been planned out, we can do whatever we please with their power at the end of all of this and the world has no choice in who it's leader will be! Now, you must take care following and make sure **NOT **to alert her that you're following; are we clear?"_

"Yes-sir, I'll follow the runt as close as possible without her noticing, even if she spots me I'll pretend to be traveling like her." The figure said in a very sly voice.

_"Good, I trust you. Take care Agent J." _The dark figure told her.

"I will." The figure, Agent J, ended the call.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I'm pretty busy but here's a July 4th update! *lights fireworks*  
Happy Independence Day!


	3. Mesprit: A Slow Start

"Ughnnn..." Mesprit groaned as she got up from her recent fainting. The reason being the shock of finding out that she isn't exactly one and a half feet tall and weighing three-quarters of a pound anymore.

"I was just dreaming... Yeah that's it, I was dreaming!" She said to herself as she got herself off the ground only to realize something.

"Or... it wasn't a dream..." She said as she waved her new hands in front of her pure amber eyes.

Mesprit looked at the clothes she was wearing, a light-pink skirt with her face sewn onto it on the side, a light grayish-blue blouse with a white plain shirt underneath and she's was wearing long sandals with a semi-thick sole made for a beating.

"Why do I look like this? When did I get clothing? I don't want to be a human!" She wailed in panic, unable to control herself.

_Wait! That professor guy in that other town nearby could help! But I have to get... there... first... and I don't know the way..._

Mesprit looked distraught at her findings as she remembered that she barely knows the area outside of her lake besides Twinleaf and Mount Coronet.

_Maybe if I randomly walk around I'll get there! It's worth a shot!_

Mesprit decided to walk in a random direction, ironically the **opposite **way of Sandgem Town. Which is towards her lake.

After about an hour wandering in the forest around her lake, Mesprit started to lose hope and was beginning to think she'll never solve her problems.

_What if I never find that researchy guy? I don't think Mother could possibly solve this without some sort of painful process... Or maybe she'll just replace me..._

She was now walking forward blindly, in a literal sense, until she bumped into something that isn't a tree or a rock but a living thing.

"Oh uhh..." Mesprit looked up from her musing to see that she bumped into the best person she could ever bump into besides that awesome girl.

_It's that researchy guy!_

"Uhh... so..sorry..." She said, unable to say much as she's never had to **talk **to a human let alone be one.

"It's okay, you seem lost. Do you wish to follow me back to my lab and we'll get you sorted out? It's dangerous to be in the forest alone unless you have company like a Pokemon." He gestured to his Munchlax which was currently scarfing down entire bushels of Oran Berries.

_I should probably tell him my situation... but maybe I should hold up on telling him who I am..._

"I am lost... I don't remember a whole lot, just that a shady character sprayed me with a weird liquid and I woke up in this forest. I was looking for somebody to help me and I was getting run down from the lack of anyone to see. I then walked, or rather, bumped into you and now I can at least get back to civilization."

Once Mesprit finished explaining her story, Rowan started to think for a couple of seconds, possibly taking her story in and seeing if its possible.

"I think that it's very odd that someone would kidnap a teenage girl and dump her in a random forest like that. But you **do **seem genuinely lost so I will help you back. You may call me Professor Rowan, what is your name?"

"We..well my name is Mesprit-!" She realized her blunder and covered her mouth immediately while Rowan looked at her with a_** very **_critical look on his face; one that shows immense disbelief.

"Ma'am this I no time to be joking around! Unless you somehow _are _Mesprit I do not think you should claim that your name is the same as a Pokemon. Rare a parent will ever name a child after Pokemon and never does a person use a legendaries name as theirs as they are defiling the very being!" He said in fury, never hearing something so ludicrously childish and immoral be claimed.

"We..well..." She looked down and sighed, obviously giving up hope. "I **am **Mesprit. That weird liquid made me like this... I can prove I am the Mesprit if you want..." Rowan detracted his look into a curious one.

_This young woman is intriguing, claiming to be a Pokemon transformed into a human! And a legendary no less! I do have one question that I know only Mesprit can answer._

"If you really are Mesprit, answer me this: What is the girl's name that you chose to be protectorate of?"

Mesprit lite up to this question, showing an obvious liking to the girl. "I know it, it's Dawn! I could forget her emotions!"

This confirmed to Rowan that she really is Mesprit but he did need more evidence to prove it.

_Only Mesprit and Dawn know the personal connection between them. This must be Mesprit but I need more evidence, maybe a lock of her hair will give me her DNA. I already have the DNA from the Lake Trio due to the files the League has given me from Team Galactic's computers. If she really is Mesprit, her DNA will match... somehow..._

"Well Mesprit, will you follow me back to the lab? It's a bit of a walk but I'm sure we'll manage to get there before sunset. Munchlax, follow next to me." Rowan's Munchlax fell to line next to Rowan.

"I'll gladly go, I wish to be myself once more and sleep for a couple of days after." She remarked to Rowan as they started to walk towards the lab, which was about five miles from their current locale.

Following behind the duo was the same shady figure that got Mesprit the way she is currently. The figure was speaking quietly into a headset about the recent events.

"...and now they're going to his lab. Everything with this one is being compromised!"

"_Just follow them and let them be for some time. Observe them for some time and see what they do. I'm counting on you Agent M."_

"Yes sir." Agent M quietly said, ending the radio contact with her boss. She started behind them, making sure not to alert the three of them to her presence.

After about a two-hours' walk, they finally made it to Rowan's lab. At this point, it was seven o'clock and Mesprit was started to get drowsy from spending all her energy walking added to the fact that she hasn't eaten in a while.

"Come with me, I'll show you to a bed." Mesprit groggily walked behind him, looking drained of life from the extensive walking. The second he led her to a spare room with a bed, she plopped down and slept like she hasn't sleep like she had been for millenia.

Once she did this, Rowan carefully picked a lock of her hair and went back into the main lab to analyze it and after about an hour, he got a conclusive result.

"My word! Her DNA strand is mixed up with human DNA! How can this be!" Rowan went over to the files showing Mesprit's DNA and the compared it to the file of the strand of hair. There was matches here and there but it didn't have certain matches and some pieces have been replaced entirely.

"I have to tell someone... but who..." Rowan pondered for a bit and found the perfect someone to tell what had happened.

He picked up the phone and called someone, the person on the other end asked him who he wanted to speak to.

"I wish to speak to Professor Oak please."

After a moment of silence, he came on.

"This is Professor Oak speaking, whom may this be?"

"Samuel, it's me Luke. I have something to tell you, you might want to listen closely..."

* * *

I got my outline set up now all I have to do is follow it and write. Hopefully for you, this means you get more enjoyment and something that's readable from me.

- Cyanide the Sneasel


	4. Uxie: Taking Care of Another

Unlike his siblings', Uxie was a bit calmer due to his lessened use of his emotions; but that doesn't mean he isn't concerned.

_Why am I like this? Was it because of that dream? Was that dream just a sequence to help ease the pain, although... it didn't exactly help._

He got up and walked over to one of the puddles in his cave, he knows he's human due to the fact he was appendages that he did not have before but taking a gander at what he really looks like is a concern.

Uxie looked into the puddle to stare back a young, teenage face with square frame-less spectacles over his eyes.

_Why would I need glasses? Is it because I never open my eyes?_

He took the glasses off to see a glaring change from perfect sight to a blurry mess.

_So... as a human I have what appears to astigmatism. Interesting..._

He put the glasses on and looked around, eying the entrance to the cave not to far behind him.

_I have the best chance at fixing this within civilization, primarily with that professor. He can fix this hopefully... if not then... maybe Arceus?_

He exited the cave to see the lake he calls home, Lake Acuity, and the nearby expressway, S2, that connects Snowpoint to the rest of Sinnoh.

_Maybe I can get a bus ride over to Sandgem? It is a magical thing that the Sinnohian government decided to add a highway system like Unova had to decrease travel time between cities and towns. It's even better because they offer bus rides to every town as long as you've been there, but I think that's for trainers only... First off though is getting off this island... I still have my powers' so there's that._

Uxie concentrated on the natural energy flowing through him, though significantly less now, and created a rock bridge to shore, albeit the fact that the rocks are barely big enough for him to walk over.

_It seems my powers' have been muted quite significantly, I'll have to focus more to get more out of it._

Once he made it onto firma-terra, the rock bridge fell back into the water without so much as a splash. He kept walking towards Snowpoint City; which thankfully is not full of snow in the summer.

As he was walking he saw a small round object, white on the bottom and blue with two red pinstripes on the top. A Great Ball.

_This could prove to be useful. I could become a trainer using this... but should I?_

He thought for a bit but decided to ultimately take the ball and try and get a partner who will help him in his current situation.

As he gathered up the lone pokeball, nearby a young Pokemon watched him in the shadow, waiting to strike.

And it found one. The second Uxie was putting it in his pocket, he was tackled by a blur of dark hue of blue with red blurs added in. It then got up and looked down at him.

A Sneasel.

_Why now of all times does this have to happen?_

He looked up to see it just staring at him, with wide curious eyes that show innocence and youth. He could see into it's memories to see it was a young girl, no less than two weeks old but without parents to guide it into adulthood.

It then spoke to him, possibly not knowing that humans can't understand Pokemon. But he could as he _was _a Pokemon.

"_What are you? You don't look like a thing I've seen before! Are you a monster?"_

_The innocence of youth can yield so many imaginative prospects. _He chuckled a bit, which made the young Sneasel all the more curious.

"_What are you doing? …You look funny when you do that! Have you seen my mom?"_

"I'm laughing. Answering you're earlier question, I'm not a monster but a mere human. And I am sorry but I have not seen your mother." Uxie answered in his usual plain toneless voice.

"_Oh... I don't know where my mom or dad are. I want to see them but I can't find them..." _She looked off into the forest she burst out from obviously concerned, _"Can you help me find them, I think they're playing hide and seek?"_

This struck him very harshly. The prospect of finding her parents are low as they're possibly dead or in a different part of the continent.

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you... but I do know what we could do..." He said as a thought struck him.  
"I could take care of you instead." He beat down to see her eye to eye, "Would you like that?"

Despite the fact that he knew that he cannot take care of her that long as fixing his body is a primary thing and once changed he has to let her go, there was a grey area where his body will possibly never be restored, scientifically or with Arceus' help. A companion like her would help in times like this and a young mind where he can teach the world to her is something he's always wanted to do.

The young Sneasel had a look on her face full of confusion, a choice between go with a stranger could take care of her was _nice _but finding her birth mother is something that she should do.  
'_I want to find my mom... but those scary monsters' living around here don't want me around but play a weird game were they bite and eat other monsters'. I don't want them to do it to me... Maybe staying with this human is best...'_

While she was thinking it all over, Uxie was concerned on their surroundings and felt- no _feels_ like something was watching...

_Somethings around, waiting to strike, I know it... it feels strong... could I take it on? This young Sneasel would be no match for any of the local predators'..._

He got his answer when one of the many strong predatory Pokemon, an Abomasnow, burst out of a nearby patch of trees', charging straight towards the two of them with a Ice Punch ready for the two of them.  
He quickly grabbed the young Sneasel and jumped out of the way, plopping onto the dirt trail. The Abomasnow kept going until it slammed into a tree, now furious that its meal had gotten out of the way. He turned towards them and shot an Ice Beam, only for it to absorbed by the young Sneasel with nothing but a mere tickle due to her elemental typing being half Ice._  
"Hey you big meanie! Leave us alone!" _This obviously did nothing to deter the raging Pokemon as it then rushed forwards for a charging Ice Punch, once more dodged by the swift actions of Uxie; who once again grabbed the Sneasel and jumped out the way. This time, the Abomasnow was able to stop, though with a bit of a stumble.  
This caught Uxie attention, and he quickly formulated a way to defeat it.  
_It's a pretty unbalanced Pokemon from the way it moves. Even when it made that Ice Beam it had a bit of a wobble- _The duo jump out of the way of another charge attempt and then dodging a couple Ice Shards. _ Maybe if I use its lack of balance to get it to knock itself out or get a chance to strike._

He then had his chance to do just this, positioning himself and the Sneasel between the Abomasnow and a rock, it charged as usual with an Ice Punch._  
_The duo wordlessly jumped out of the way and as expected it tried to stop but stumbled and slammed into the rock, momentarily stunning it. Uxie used this chance to use whatever power he available in him and used the strongest Psychic he could muster; lifting up the Abomasnow and sending it flying back into the bowels of the nearby forest, but far enough that it won't come back for awhile. It was impressive given his current state but it was extremely impressive to the young Pokemon he fought to defend.  
_"Your so cool! Can other humans do that! I want to go with you if you can win games like that!" _He might have to teach some things about these 'games' but not now.

"If you want to come with me, I first have to put you in one-" He pulled out the Great Ball, "-of these. It will only take a second if you do not resist." He finished with his dull, flat voice. The second he did she nodded and he tapped the all onto her head, turning her into a mass of energy and pulling it into the poke-ball. In his palm it shook only three times with the flashing red light before it stopped and red light on the lone button on the ball flashed once more then vanished.  
The young Sneasel was his to take full care of.

He released her, with a radiant, bright white light that compiled into the bodily form of the female Sneasel that he is now the surrogate parent of; from ear feather to tail feathers.  
She had a very dizzy looking face, very likely from the new experience of getting captured. Uxie decided to wait until she got her bearings, which she did quickly, and then talk to her.  
"Now that I'm taking care of you," She nuzzled into right arm, which was dangling like a lifeless puppets arm, "we will have to agree on a name for you. Do you wish to name yourself or shall I do it?"  
From his arm she looked up with a very interested look, wanting to choose her name possibly.  
Uxie saw the look, but knew her naive mind would pick out the first thing possible and that list of names isn't very big.  
"On second thought," Pulling the young Sneasel's attention back to him, "why don't we just name you Lo? A simple name for you is all you'll need."  
_"I like it! Lo. Llloooo. Llllllloooooo. Hahaha!"  
Simple mind, simple pleasures _was all he could think of in this situation.  
"You can fondle over your new name later, currently we are going to Snowpoint City. It's about an hour walk from here. Do you wish to walk?" He asked her as calmly as possible.  
_"I wanna see whatever a city is! I'd love to walk!" _Lo blurted out, very enthused about seeing something new.  
"Well, keep up then." And once he said that, he started to walk towards Snowpoint something he used to do all the time to get new books as a small pixie, which used to take one-sixth of the time it is to walk there.  
Right behind was Lo, who was as curious as a young child will be, constantly fluttering between things, touching them, smelling them, looking at them. This almost caused some trouble with the local Pokemon but with a couple of Psychic's, they weren't much to take care of.

By the time he reached Snowpoint it was around five PM and the city was underneath a beautiful warmly colored sky.  
This spectacle caught the attention of Lo, who was bewildered and entranced by the sunset sky that was behind them, with the view of most of the cit underneath it in their position at the cities Pokemon Center.

Inside, Uxie was registering as a trainer to try and get some benefits, naming himself Yux in the process to give himself a human alias.  
It was pretty hard to explain to the Center's Nurse Joy why he had no records of the sort but a bit... _mental prodding _helped. Uxie maybe a legendary but he is no way the most noble of them all, especially in situation like the one he's in.  
"And here's your Pokedex. It has your trainer information and can scan any Pokemon you meet and tell you basic details like a small summary, type and level." This was the end of the long process of becoming a trainer but Uxie/Yux is patient enough to withstand the time it took. He grabbed the Pokedex and said a small thank you to Nurse Joy as he went to Lo; who was still watching the sunset, although being pestered by passerby pedestrians and some trainers'.  
_I leave her for half an' hour and- well actually thirty minutes is a good amount of time to get in serious trouble.  
_He ran to her and before one of the many trainers' Pokemon could get at her, he lifted her up onto his shoulder and gave them a menacing glare. Oblivious to this though was the trainers', around ten of them, who _**really **_need a new Pokemon apparently.  
"Hey! I was going to catch that Sneasel!"  
"No I was!"  
"You boys don't deserve a Sneasel! I should have it!"

At this point it turned into a shouting match which drew even more attention to the duo. Lo looked about ready to cry from the frightening ordeal when Yux decided to intervene.  
"Hey you lot." They stopped and looked at Yux, interested in why he picked up Lo.  
"This Sneasel is under my care. I will have no discussion about this, good day to you all."

Just as he was leaving the large circle, one of the trainers' ran up to him, asking for a trade instead but Yux shooed him off with a multiple no's.  
After they got to a safe spot, a small park, he put Lo down on one of the park benches. She looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do.  
"Look, if those people were bothering you, why didn't you come to me?" He questioned Lo.  
_"Because I thought those humans wanted to play a game... I'm sorry..."  
_"It's okay. It could've been worse but that's all over now. Right now, we're going to have to find out how much a bus ticket is to get to Sandgem." He started to walk to the bus station, Lo directly behind.  
He suddenly thought of something, "I wonder how my sisters' are doing?"

* * *

Another chapter down. Sorry for the delay, I had a vacation in Baltimore and then I got hooked onto ACI. Don't worry though, I hope to make the next chapter quicker then this one took

- Cyanide the Sneasel


	5. Mesprit: A New Day

_'What's that smell? It smells nice and it's making me hungry.' _

As I was getting out of bed, I smelt something I've only had a whiff of a few times.

Food getting cooked.

And it's morning so I assume it's what humans call breakfast. I got out of my bed, which was plain white all-around, and went downstairs as I had slept in the clothes I got when I... changed...

As I rounded the corner into what I think is a kitchen, a young buy was at a weird cooker with a metal skillet cooking something that was brown yet fluffy.

"Oh hey you're awake!" He called out to me as he noticed I had entered, stepping over and holding out his hand, "My name is Lucas. I assume that your Mesprit?"

Not knowing what to do, I just nod my head, which seemed enough for him as he realized I'm not used to human customs.

"That's nice, I've only seen you a couple of time but I never gave you a name did I?"

"Considering the circumstances on how we have met our multiple times, names were not as important as saving the world is it?"

"Well now that that's all over, it seems you have gotten into some more trouble? It's like bad luck follows you and your trio mates doesn't it?" As he said this, he went back to the skillet and flipped the brown fluffy things onto a plate which held a couple more.

I walked over to the table and sat down, at the same time, he gave a plate and put down two of those things and sat down with the other three.

"Bad luck to the three of us is something we've encountered many an era... What is this? Is it safe to eat?" I said, poking at the brown things, feeling their warm, fluffed up up texture.

"They're pancakes, and highly edible. Try it with some of this-" He put a small bottle of a weird sticky substance next to my plate."-it'll make it taste better."

I picked up the bottle, which had a nozzle for squeezing out the liquid, and let it drench out my pancakes, stopping once I assume there's enough; which to Lucas, was too much.

"Are you trying to drown your pancakes? That's _way _to much syrup." He then cut another piece of his pancakes and stuffed into his face, swallowing whole the piece. "You can eat it now but use a fork, you don't want your hands sticky." He handed over a fork, to which I took and cut a piece and put it in my mouth.

It was... alright I guess, I'm not a fan of the very sweet like Mew is but putting the syrup on probably made this less bland.

"If you want to know... Rowan told me to tell you this to you: He called the other professors and some other high-level people to help you out. Is that okay?"

Rowan told others'? I guess it's all right if they help, but if they double-cross me, it won't be like the last time humans have messed with me.

"That's... nice."

"I can tell you're not pleased but you should at least warm up to it. They'll get you back to normal in no time at all... hopefully."

"Joyous."

I may be a bit negative at the moment but wouldn't you if one of your big secrets got out by the person you trusted? I just hope that this all works out. Actually... I have a question...

"Lucas? Do they really believe that I am who I say I am? They could think I'm just some girl looking for attention. How did Rowan convince them?"

The young lab assistant shifted in his sit as I finished my question, as if trying to think of something to say. Coming off of him were anxious vibes. He wants to lie but he doesn't think it's right.

"Rowan had tested a strand of hair for DNA. It came back as a positive match to DNA files from... uhh..."  
I raised my hand to stop him, I don't want those terrible memories to flood back in now. "You don't have to mention where, I know. This DNA, is it enough to convince these people who I am?"

"Yep-" He took a sip of... this weird orange liquid and continued,"-in the world of science, DNA is your identification and it tells us that you are who you say you are. But I do have one thing... are you actually female?"

"No, my original form had no bearings towards either gender; as so my siblings and most of the legends. This body form randomly picked what gender matched me most; that of a female."

"Wow, thanks for telling me... you know, you're not acting the way Rowan described yesterday."

"I'm tired, hungry and a bit miffed about something that has happened, after awhile I'll be normal."

After that, we ate in silence and finished before at least ten o'clock. At this point, I feel better...

"So Lucas, wanna show me around? I want to do... something."

"Sure, I'm guessing you're a bit more spirited now?"

I just nod, but I am a bit happier now that I have more energy.

As we walked to the end of the hallway, I heard, and presumably Lucas too, the front door to the lab open.  
"You all may come in, I'm betting that the two of them had just finished breakfast."

"You know Luke, you should really think about remodeling, this place is a little crowded, don't you think?"

Oh, the professor brought some company. Is it those people he told?

As I listened in, I didn't notice Lucas stalk off around the corner and came back with Rowan in tow.

"Oh there you are Mesprit. May you come with me, I want to introduce you to the others' who will be assisting me."

"Sure. As long as they don't hurt me, I'll be fine with them around." I said, hoping that these people will help me out. I'm sure they're all so smart...

..I wonder how Uxie is doing...

* * *

Hey everyone, Cyanide here. Sorry for the long wait for an update, I broke my promise. Durr...

School for me is starting soon so the long time between chapters might get longer or shorter. Depends on how everything goes.

For now, I hope you enjoy your day.

- Cyanide.


	6. Uxie: Found Out

"_Yux... Yux.. wake up Yux! There's this noise and I can't stop it!"_

I slowly open my eyes to see the blurry shape of what I assume is my little friend Lo the Sneasel on the end of my bed, in my rented Pokemon Center room.

Yesterday was a very unsuccessful venture as I found out at the bus station that buses from here to anywhere past Eterna City has a fee due to distance. It makes due to how isolated Snowpoint is but the problem is that I have no money so I decided to rest for today and see if we can make some progress by battling. I heard that was a great way for a trainer to earn Poke but I don't know if Lo is up to the challenge; she's young and innocent, I don't think she will take out an experienced Pokemon in one fell swoop. Also, yesterday, I ingrained my alias Yux into Lo's head, which she took upon repeating quite a lot during dinner though I doubt any of the others' in the cafeteria would've cared as they don't understand Poke-speak.

Getting back to the topic at hand, apparently, my alarm was going off but I hadn't woken up but Lo, who insisted on sleeping on the dresser, had been woken up by its ringing and probably wants me to stop the incessant noise.

"Well... let me get up first and I'll turn it off." She complied and got off the end of the bed, and off my legs. I got up, not bothering to make a change of clothing as I slept in my _only _clothing, remembering to put my glasses on and went over the alarm clock, which was your basic alarm clock, and turned it off. I turned to Lo, who was watching me curiously, possibly amazed at finding out what was making the noise, and bent to down to her height, meeting her eye to eye. "You stay here and don't break anything, I'll be in the bathroom cleaning up."

_"Okie-dokie!"_

I walked into the bathroom with a toothbrush and some toothpaste on the sink, provided by the Centers' resident Nurse Joy. After I brush my teeth, I came out to see that Lo had somehow gotten a hold of the clock and was staring at it, trying to figure out how it worked. It amuses me, a child trying to figure out what is what in the world; I wonder what would've happened to her if I had not agreed to take care of her... no matter.  
"Lo, come on, let's go get something to eat; I think the cafeteria is still open with breakfast." I said to her, to which she put the clock down on the bed and followed me out. I closed the down and went down the hall, around the corner, down the stairs to the first floor into the lobby, which had a handful of people hanging around; it was decorated with a T.V, a couple video phones, some sofas, armchairs and matching coffee tables, and of course, the front desk where Nurse Joy serves with a smile. On one side of the lobby was the stairwell to the upper floor which housed the rental rooms for traveling trainers and on the other, was the cafeteria, which, thankfully for me, was still open with breakfast being served and about half an hour for me and Lo to eat.

After the light breakfast of waffles and some orange juice, while Lo ate an apple, we both head outside to see if we can earn some money, be it battling or odd jobs... but before we could start our search.

"Hey you there, blonde kid with the glasses!" I looked to where the shouting was coming from to see the cities gym leader, Candice, running up to me. "You stopped, thanks. I need some help and from the fact you have at least one Pokemon, I can tell your a trainer."

What could she need me for? "What is it that you want me to do?" Candice, started pacing in front of me, showing anxiety, as if something was wrong.

"Well, I got a call directly from the League asking to check if the Lake Guardian Uxie is all right. I'm not sure how to it to appear but having more than one person on the trip to Lake Acuity would be safer." Now I see why she was so anxious. Someone must know what had happened and I assume it was possibly Mesprit, due to her vicinity to Professor Rowan's lab. I might as well tell her the truth.

"Candice, would you believe me if I told you something about Uxie's current state?" The second I ended that sentence, I almost completely regretted it as she grabbed a hold of me; and very tightly I might add.

"Did you do something to Uxie!?" She said, anger seething from her hushed voice, trying not to attract attention. If she wants an answer, some mental probing could persuade her. "Well, it's, or really his now, current state is that of one being held tightly by the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City, age twenty-three and gym leader five years now. Please let go of me." I assumed this would work, but she did not relent. "Anyone can say that, don't try to be witty! A legendary Pokemon is in trouble and I-" "A legendary Pokemon _is _in trouble, for that I'm sure, because he's in front of you. If want more proof, I could relay you entire childhood right here." This seemed to be at least somewhat satisfying to Candice- or maybe she just doesn't want me to relay things she doesn't anyone to know. I noticed that Lo was just staring in awe at the whole spectacle, and I get the sneaking suspicion that she's going to think this is how human's normally act towards one another.

"No, no. That's quite a lot of stuff that I don't want getting out. I believe you. I'm sorry to bother you humble bei-" "Please, save the formalities like that for when I am not human. It does not feel right if you say that to a human." She seemed a little puzzled but she regained her composer and told something I wanted to hear. "Well, now that you're human, that makes two. If you didn't know this, though I assume you do, Mesprit is also human now."

My sibling is also human now too? I knew it couldn't have just been me... and also... if Mesprit had changed then I can only assume Azelf did as well. "Well now, that's... surprising. I did not know that. Where is she as of right now?" She motioned me to walk with her, presumably to a more private area, but she inclined to talk along the way; not noticing Lo walking right next to her, mimicking her hand gestures. "Your counterpart is with Professor Rowan, and if I may ask, are you three genderless?" That's a silly question, of course, but I assume because of our changes, we have to take on a gender for it to work. "As our normal selves we are not assigned a gender, but as human, I am apparently a male. I always assumed my other sibling Azelf would be male, and I would be female. Mesprit would be a surefire female from the way it acts." We were walking down one of the paths through some of the cities buildings when she stopped. "Well, Mesprit is a female, so you're right there. But I didn't stop to tell you this." She sighed, showing her nervousness once more, "Your other sibling Azelf is missing, no one knows where it is. It's as if it left the area of Lake Valor altogether. Though the Interpol Agent Looker told the League the description of a female teenager who matches the get-up you have in the sense of coloring. We all assume that was Azelf. That was the last anyone saw her." She turned around and started walking once more.

This is surprising information. I knew Azelf was the stubborn, headstrong one of us but usually _she _doesn't like to be around others due to the fact that if anyone injuries her they become immobile or the fact that her very presence pushes people to work harder but if there for too long they could kill themselves from working too hard under her influence. I guess she realized that her powers have been rescinded and is now exploring the world she was a hermit to; it was too good an opportunity to pass up. I'm _hoping _that this is the case, but knowing my sibling, she's probably off to find who changed her. I guess I'm trying to think of a nicer scenario.

As I snapped out of my reverie, me and Candice came upon the Snowpoint Gym, where she lead me inside to a back office in one the access hallways. The office was small but spacious due to the lack of cabinets, opting instead for shelving to hold files and other important books and ledgers. She motioned me to sit in one of the chairs in front of the small office desk, which housed a computer monitor, speakers attached to said monitor, a radio and a cup filled with pens and pencils. She went behind the desk, sat down in her chair and immediately started typing something out on the keyboard under the desk. "If you want to know why you're here besides the fact I telling you important things is the fact that..." She clicked on something, "I want you..." Once more, she clicked something. What though, I have no idea. "On the next bus to... Sandgem Town. Done." She pressed one more button and suddenly the printer went to doing it's job, printing out a slip of paper; of which I assume is for me. She went over and grabbed it from the printer, walked back over and handed it to me; sitting back down, as I looked at it.

It was a print-out ticket for a bus-ride to Sandgem Town at three in the afternoon; and it was twelve right now so I have time. I wonder if the bus-driver will allow Pokemon to be out...

Wait... where's Lo? Wasn't she behind Candice when we entered this place?

"Candice... have you seen my friend Lo? She's the Sneasel that was following us." Candice put her to her chin and thought for a second before gathering an idea on where she is. "I bet she's with my Sneasel. They say it's natural for them to congregate and from the way she acts, I bet she's young so she'll look to an older or more experienced one to teach her important skills. Come with me, I know where they're at."

We left the office and walked done the hallway. At the end was a door marked 'Practice Room', which I assume is for Candice's Pokemon; and for some reason, the door was ajar.

"I knew it. She probably got the door open somehow but you can hear more than one in, if you ignore my other Pokemon." Indeed, though I can hear them in a different way, I can still tell which is which. "Let's go inside, shall we?" she gestured to go inside, as if wanting me to open the door, to which I obliged.

As we entered, I saw that Lo and Candice's Sneasel were doing something together; which was really Candice's Sneasel showing off some techniques to Lo in the way of sneaking around and other basic things Sneasel probably learn from their parents.

_"Let's try that one more time. Your not very light-footed but you will get used to it. Once you master sneaking around properly, you can at least get around without no one noticing but you have to keep at it to master sneaking in the shadow; only then you can hunt properly. Until then, I think your human is a good place to get food."_

_"Okay. Thanks for teaching me."  
_

It always amazes me what these Pokemon learn from each other; it makes my gift to the world all that more useful. But it seems as whatever they were doing on there on time is finished because Lo waved goodbye and walked over to me.

_"Hi Yux!"_

"Well she's excited to see you." She always is but I can't blame her; she's a young soul that needs a guide and I'm that guide. "You might want to go on and find the bus station. It's near the center of town so it's not too hard to see. I've got things to do so I can't show the way but I know you can find it on your own."

"It won't be too hard. Thanks again Candice; and don't forget, I would like if someone kept my lake in proper while I'm gone. Can I trust you to this?" I said, highly concerned about my home.

"You have my word. Goodbye." She waved her hand goodbye as I walked out. I returned it. "Bye."

As me and Lo walked out the doors into the sweet summer air that was surrounding Snowpoint, I started to think about something...

Where's my sister Azelf?

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I had things to do (school and other work) but hey... I finished didn't I!?**

**I don't have much to say so... have a good day?  
**

**- Cyanide the Sneasel  
**


	7. Azelf: Revealations

**Azelf P.O.V**

Where are we? We've been walking for two hours straight and we have yet to find any type of civilization. It's been _really _long since I've been to Grand Lake hasn't it?

"_Azzy? How long are we going to be traveling like this? My wings are tired!" _My only companion, Fair the Ledian, spoke to me. I looked to her to see her lower to the ground- much lower since we first started. It's pretty clear we need to stop. My feet are aching in addition to my hunger and her grogginess does make us in shape for further travel.

"We'll stop here for now. Want something to eat or are you okay getting it yourself?" I said to her as she landed on the ground and sat on a nearby log, resting her translucent wings.

"_I can get my own food! I'll get you some too!" _She ran off to find some berries, using her translucent wings to boost her speed. Heh, reminds me of Celebi... wonder what she's up to right now?

Actually... I wonder how Uxie and Mesprit are doing... I sure miss them. All those times we played together, watch humans together. Heck it wasn't too long ago when the three of us were watching a movie invisibly. Something about this guy in a super suit of iron. Humans make the weirdest things...

Fair hopped out of the bush, all four arms caressing a small pile of Oran and Pecha berries._ "Azzy! I'm back! I have Oran berries and Pecha berries! Want some?" _She said, looking at me as if to say, 'I got this all just for you. Did I do good?'

"Of course Fair, why would I deny the chance for good food?" I respond, only to get beaned by a Pecha berry, impact sending it's juices all over my face.

"_Here ya go!" _A little late for that you think...?

After wiped the juices off, I went over to Fair, who was preoccupied eating an Oran berry, and picked up a Pecha berry which was still in the pile being held by the other three of her arms- how she does it, I may never know. I picked another up and put in my pocket in case I'm still hungry before walking to a stump and sitting down to eat.

As I ate the tart Pecha berry, I let my mind wander a little more...

Does Arceus know I'm like this? Actually... does anyone know I'm like this?  
What are the effects of me not regulating the essence of Willpower right now?  
Who did this to me?  
And when- _**Crack!**_... What was that?

I got up to see if Fair made that noise only to see that she was just as alert as I was. I started to walk where I thought the noise came from, with Fair as aerial watchdog for me. As I neared where the noise most possibly came from, I felt the aura of something evil- an evil that's familiar. It couldn't be... could it?

And as I pushed one of there larger parts of the brush away... I saw...

_Her..._

"Miss me?" The person I hate quite badly taunted, knowing full well that I caught her.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm going to beat the pulp out of you, _Jupiter_." I said venomously, only for my, or really _one _of my nemesis', to laugh at me. "What? You don't think I will?"

"I do expect it from you Elf, but in all fairness, you have one Pokemon. I have _four_. Even if you use whatever power you have left, you're still outmatched. Hah, what am I saying, you're still a pathetic little pixie on the inside; nothing special what-so-ever; you're weak, useless and as of not too long ago, _worthless.  
_I could get rid of you or," She pulled out a weird black remote that had only a small amount of buttons on it. "I could make you into a more useless thing. Being human may be a chore to you, but how about being something like a Bidoof?"

"_You... _You did this to me, and all want right now is to see you're _ugly _face be smashed into the dirt." As leveled out my threat, Jupiter just widened her smirk. She's _enjoying _this.

"Of course I changed you into a human, it's part of the grand plan boss put together." She reached into one of pockets and pulled some sort of charm with two rubies on it. They look almost look like exact replica's of... oh. "I believe these are yours and this time, we're going to be using them for a completely different purpose. For this purpose to be achieved we needed a lot spiritual energy; energy you and your two counterparts are full of- well, not anymore. Sadly the process for draining your energy ended early and we need it." She pointed at the ruby on my necklace. "And that necklace holds the last of it; now hand it over." She made a motion for me to give to her, which I obliged not to follow. If I stay her any longer, Fair will be forced to fight. I gotta do something...

"You think I'm crazy!? Heck no but I can give you one thing." I took out the Pecha berry I pocketed earlier and beaned it at her. It hit it's mark and she flinched, giving me and Fair the grace of escaping without her noticing, although I heard her yelling at me as I ran through the dense forest, Fair fluttering about above me.

**_"You won't get far you brat! I'll take that necklace if that means murdering you; just you wait! I'll catch up to you!"  
_**

From that threat, I sprinted even faster than before, pushing my new body to its limit; knowing she was chasing me made it ignore the pain as adrenaline shot through my body. Soon, we came a pond, which had several assorted forest Pokemon gathered around drinking and water Pokemon splashing about. I would've stopped and taking in the graceful scene if not for the deranged witch called Jupiter chasing me. Unless...

"Fair, come here, we're gonna hide in the pond. I hope you won't panic if I do what I'm about to do." She lowered next to me as I came to the edge of the pond, all the Pokemon curious to what I was about to do.

I concentrated as much as I possibly can on creating a psychic bubble around me and Fair, succeeding though it was pretty weak. Though I'm unsure it'll hold, it'll do. I then concentrated on moving underwater. As I did this, all the random Pokemon sat there in awe at the random human pulling off psychic moves. At the left edge of my vision, I could see that Fair was quite scared at what was happening though holding herself together well. Once the bubble started to enter the water, all the Pokemon underneath quickly swam to the other side. In seconds, the bubble was completely submerged and at the bottom of said pond. Hopefully, Jupiter can't see us or dive ten feet straight down or we're going to be in trouble.

As I focused on keeping the bubble intact, Fair popped a question that would be very hard for to answer without consequences: _"You're not human are you?"_

"Let's just say I'm gifted. I'll this answer later when we're not in immediate danger." This seemed to satisfy her for the time being thankfully.

As we sat there and waited, I could faintly hear Jupiter's voice above us. She's here...

_"Where the did she go? Ugh... this pixie is starting to piss me off."_ Jupiter rudely commented on my running off. As I listened in, I faintly hear her run off. We're safe.

As I made the bubble come out of its hiding spot, we landed softly on the grass by the edge of the pond. Once the bubbles exterior faded, Fair fly up and did some acrobatics- never realized how much flying-types love the open-air. I laid myself onto the grass, out of energy due to using it all up trying to keep the psychic bubble intact. Of course, this didn't stop Fair from standing over me and making me answer questions.

_"Azzy, I want to know. What are you? Humans can't do things like that can they?"  
_

"Well no... I mean some can but... look, it's a long story filled with things someone like you should never know. I'll just say this: I'm not human. I'm in an unwanted body and I want out. That other human called Jupiter is evil and wants to use my powers' for pure evil. I'll tell who I really am when the time comes but for now, let's get going. Hopefully, we can make it to Pastoria or Hearthome in a matter of hours." But before I could stand up, Fair put one of her feet on my chest, with a look on her face that says 'You're telling me more.'...I'm not going anywhere fast.

_"You're answering this here and now. I want to know what kind of non-human becomes human and a trainer. What were you before?" _She asked, lower set of arms folded will her top pair were against her sides.

"...You really want to know?" She nodded. "Okay... don't panic or anything but you know the legendary being that supposedly lives in Lake Valor?"

_"My mother told me about it. She said as long as you lived near the lake, the being will protect you... wait... are you...?"_

"Yes. I'm that being, Azelf. Right now, I want to get out of this bodily situation and now, I also have to get back whatever that crone and her cohorts stole from me. I bet they stole from my siblings as well... are you okay with helping me?" I got my as Fair had a look of deep thought on her face before shaking her head furiously.

_"No... no... I.. I can't, this is too much for me... I..."_ She looked around a bit before jumping into the air and flying off- possibly never to be seen again. Looks like I lost my best possible help... I have got to find her.

**Fair P.O.V**

Why... I never wanted this... I just wanted a trainer, venture out of Lake Valor without being hunted down, have some fun, maybe become one of the best Pokemon in Sinnoh... I didn't want to be involved in the conflicts of the legendary Pokemon!

She lied to me when I first met and lied to me earlier, and for what? Probably to keep me ignorant that's what. I hope I get lost in.. this... what the?

Where am I...? I look around and I all see is whiteness... where am I? Where's the forest!? Am I dead!?

_"You are not dead young one. I called you here for a special reason." _A voice from... somewhere called out to me. I shifted around only to see nothing in the ever-expanding horizon. Where's that voice coming from?

_"I am here but everywhere. I am the Creator." _The voice called out once more before I could make out a faint silhouette of a large something floating in the distance.

"The Creator? ...Arceus?" I said weakly, this is all just too much for me.

_"Yes. I am Arceus. Currently I cannot be directly help to my three children- one of whom you've left alone."_

"Why can't you help them?" I asked, curious to why the creator of all couldn't help it's own 'children'.

_"Because... I am also in trouble. The Lake Trio is just the start. They plan to do something even more outlandish than their last plan. This plan requires immense amounts of energy and they plan to use all of my energy to carry out their plan. You must help my daughter Azelf to stop them before they do whatever they plan and before they catch the other legends off guard." _

"Why me though? I'm just an average Ledian who wants nothing more than an adventure with a trainer."

_"She has already trusts you and told you something she would never tell a mere mortal and she knows you want a companion of sorts or she would've left at the shore of Lake Valor. Also, you may think you're average but you are unique in many ways. What Ledian has the chance to say I went on a big journey to help save the world and help the very deities keeping the place intact? You have that chance; a chance for adventure, and a chance to help."  
_

I... I never thought of it that way... But if Arceus can't help the three of them, why not the other legends? _"I understand. Usually in the past, each legendary had a 'to each their own' mindset but now they will help one another in a heartbeat. Even ones that have quarreled for millenia, like Groudon and Kyogre, will jump at the chance to help one another. But this time, everything is out of hand. If they try to help, they risk the chance of becoming ensnared in this new evil and losing their energy, therefore becoming humans like my three children. This conflict can only be resolved by the three of them. It is a lot for them to bare but knowing them, they will pull through."_

"You really think that me and Azelf can solve this?" I can faintly see it's silhouette nod. _"Yes. This may be a little cliche but your are truly the only hope for this world. And before you ask, you are not alone. My son Uxie has a companion of his own. A young Sneasel. In the future, you two will met and work together but for now, you will work to help Azelf to her current goal. Do you wish to do this? I can erase your memory and put you back at Lake Valor if you wish not to be a part of this._

"No... I... no- me and Azelf, we can do it. I'll go. But... before I go... what does this new evil want with this power?"

_"Tell Azelf 'Evil wishes for multiple lands.' She will tell you what they want from what I say. And Fair... I hope you understand that if you carry this out... you will be in my debt."  
_

"Thank you, Creator. I... I hope to do my best." I said as a sweeping darkness overcame my sight. Before the darkness completely overcame me I heard the Creator said something.

_"May you see brighter days young one."_

I wake to find myself under a blanket, in the dark reaches of midnight, in front of what appears to be the remnants of a small fire. A fire made by a human. I look around to see the not-human Azelf sleeping under a blanket. Where she got them is a mystery but I decide that I want to lay with her. I laid next to her and slept there instead, fighting the extreme urge to fly up and dance under the stars. Not tonight sadly...

Next morning, as I wake up to the sound of chirping Starly, I can see a pile of berries next to me with some sort of leaf thing on top. I think it's what humans call a 'note'? It read: "Fair, if you want to leave, you may. I left you provisions to make it back to Lake Valor and I left the Pokeball I keep you in next to it. If you want to stay, find me at the pond."

I got to my feet and grabbed the thing that holds me; a Pokeball was it? I walked to the general direction of where I think the pond was before coming upon it once more, seeing that Azelf was sitting at the side, waiting for something. Waiting for _me_.

"Hi Zelf." I said nonchalantly, not caring to think about how she would take that nickname.

"You know if you're going to stay, don't use nicknames other than Azzy or Az. For now, just call me by full name. Azelf." She said before turning around with a smile on her face.

"Azelf... I'm sorry for leaving like that. I never gave it any thought." Well I not until I met Arceus. Meeting the one being that solely created everything opens your mind up.

"Eh, it's okay. I understand. No one wants to be in a position like that." Well now I do- at least, up until this all resolves itself... Wait... what was that thing Arceus told me to tell her. ! Oh yeah.

"Azelf, you know how I just left you like that?" She nodded. "After all that, where did you find me?" I ask, wondering how I appeared before her.

"On the ground, unconscious. I was wondering if you had with a predator but you didn't have any bruises or anything of the sort. Then again, the area was devoid of any other Pokemon what-so-ever." I guess Arceus was watching over me until Azelf came by and saw me.

"That's because... Arceus summoned me." This made Azelf hop up and come closer to me to listen in better.

"You better not be lying. Mother would never summon a random Pokemon to her dimension unless there is a proper reason." She said with a hushed voice. Even so, I could tell that she was in no mood for a story full of lies. "Arceus summoned me to let me think on how I should help you over run off. At the end she gave me a choice, stay and help or be teleported back to my old home at Lake Valor. I choose to help you, Azelf." Her somewhat angered look drained away to one of sparing joy. "Th- That's great! Did she tell you anything else?" I know this is going to be a hard one for her... but have to tell her to find out. I looked in the other direction so as not to see her change moods.

"The Creator said that 'Evil wishes for multiple lands.' Do you know what that means?" I turned back to her staring at the ground, eyes shrouded by her head fur falling over it. She then spoke to me in a hushed voice.

"It means... they're trying to do the unthinkable... bring other universe's into one world..."_  
_

Wait... what? What does 'bringing other universe's into a world' have to do with anything? "Azelf, what does that mean?"

"It means that Jupiter and her buddies are more ambitious than before." She looked up, shaking her head. "They want to combine several, or more than several, universes or worlds into one. Ours'. It would take an immense amount of energy to do so but I know that they have a purpose for all this. I believe they're trying to get something; what that something is, is still an unknown. Then again, I may be wrong on this but still, all I know is that we have to stop them." She walked back to the edge of the water and looked out into the center of the pond. I followed. "Of course, this means we're going to need some help." Oh... I should mention that to her before she goes off trying to find nothing.

"Uhh... Azelf, I forgot to mention this, but Arceus said that the other legends can't help because they could have the same things that happened to you to happen to them." I hoped that she would take this nicely but she looked bitter. I would too if I found out that my only known help can't actually help.

Before I could try and make her feel better she suddenly smirked; something that I'm getting an ominous feeling about. "I don't need them! I have you and you're all the help I need. Come on, we're close to Pastoria from what I've been seeing- and that's a lot of swamp. Scouting ahead helps." She walked back towards the campsite while I sat there. I was dumbfounded.

Why? I never realized how topsy-turny the deities were with their emotions. If Azelf is a sane example, what would the Dragon Trio be like? The Weather Trio? Just thinking about that isn't helping my case of staying with Azelf.

I got up and flew over to her as she slowly paced towards the makeshift campsite. Once we made it back, we packed up and put everything into a backpack that Azelf had somehow gotten a hold of. I wonder where she got it- she didn't have it yesterday, I know that much. Maybe Arceus spawned one next to me?

After three hours of flying-walking for Azelf; we made to the human city of Pastoria. Humans really outdone themselves on creating these massive colonies! It's huge! I can't wait to fly to the top of the largest thing here.

I was ready to explore but Azelf reminded me with the duty on-hand and I followed her to this weird place with a Pokeball logo on it... a shop I think?

We went inside and bought some essential things, how Azelf conjured up money is another confusing thing, like food, water and some potions and stuff like that. Afterwards we went to the Poke-center and got a little den for ourselves- though Azelf had to talk quite a lot and got this weird card at the end of the conversation. We then went to our rented room and for the first time, I saw Azelf plop down and sleep. She must've been very tired through all of this walking.

Before I slept next to her I wondered... where would I be without meeting her? Probably scavenging for food, dancing in the moonlight or sleeping. Nothing that could've escalated into a full blown thing like this.

For now, I'm happy to have this chance what-so-ever.

* * *

**Long chapter though I'm sorry for the poorer quality than usual. I've been quite busy lately and with Sandy making landfall when I finish this; it's all mashing my life up.**

**Even still, I would like to thank M.T Pockets for your reviews. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge them earlier. I kept forgetting to put it in so I made it this time.  
**

**For now and until next time, palaam. - Cyanide the Sneasel  
**


	8. Azelf: Cornered

**After that pitiful test of my First Person skills I now give you 3rd person- enjoy. (Sorry for the late upload, lot's of homework, test and applying for college really bogs you down.)  
**

* * *

It was the morning of the next day and in one of the rooms in the Pastoria Poke-center, a certain being was sleeping in, with her companion right on top, sleeping off the hours of walking/flying from the day before. After all that has happened yesterday, Azelf and Fair had somewhat become much closer to each other; for their love of adventure to saving the world, the two held common ground despite their massive differences.

Today was nothing special to anyone, but in a matter of minutes, it was all about to change.

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby of the Center, Nurse Joy was doing what she always did- take care of sick or injured Pokemon, while tending to other duties like boarding trainers and giving directions. As per a usual summers' day, it was teeming with trainers far and wide, either to heal they're somewhat battered Pokemon or to get a room and wait for their appointment at the Pastoria Gym; which was quite busy due to it being July with the fact there was no school.

As she was tending to one of the many young trainers', an tall, dark figure slipped through the center's rear door and went up the stairs', looking for something important. As the figure did this, a large group came through the now opened back door as well. Some went to the pokeball storage room while the rest went out in front. Before anyone in the lobby knew it, they were in a hostage situation. All of them were dressed with a black hoodie that covered his eyes and dark grey pants that had light yellow highlights running down them. On it was the old symbol for Team Galactic but it now had a deep red color instead of it's golden yellow; signifying their change into a newer, more threatening team.

One of them, a lower ranked leader to the small group, asked of only one thing of the many now against the wall of the lobby:

"Have any of you seen a blue haired girl with bright yellow eyes?" He said with a vicious smile on his face, which had purposely intent coming from the context of his smile.

* * *

Back upstairs, some sleepy trainers came out their rooms- only to be grabbed and dragged downstairs to the rest of the hostages.

In her room, Azelf had heard all the commotion and had gotten up silently, as to not alert Fair or being attention to anything in her room. After changing into her travel clothes, she eavesdropped through the door to hear what was going on.

_"Is that every room?"_

_"I think so. Jupiter will be happy with this. In the room behind has to have that girl we're looking for. One of the others' has gone of to tell her but for now, we have to guard the door to make sure she doesn't escape."  
_

_"This plan is going off without a hitch. The only thing that can stop us now is divine intervention but the most the nearest being can do is open the door!" _The two grunts laughed to the joke before quieting and standing guard from what the shadows under the door told her.

She looked back to Fair, who was still sleeping sounding in the folds of the bed cover. If it hadn't been for the situation at hand, Azelf would've thought this was undoubtedly cute but she needed to act- and quick.

She quietly tip-toed to Fair's side and gently rocked her awake. The Ledian, stirred a bit before looking up with her dark blues eyes. Her light blue iris' looked around for only a moment before looking upon her friend who had awoken her.

"Speak quietly. The lady from before has some friends here now and they want me. We need to act fast now." Azelf whispered to the Five Star Pokemon before pacing with a serious look on her face.

_"We could just teleport if you can or I could fly us out the window." _Fair said while looking back at said window, thinking about how far she could carry Azelf's teenage body.

"The thing is that they're probably expecting that..." She said before having an enlightened look on her face she looked at the room's only door into the hall. "We'll just do something they _don't _expect." She said with a devious smile as Fair looked on, confused as to what her friend was about to do.

Azelf walked up to the door, checked under the sill to see where the two guards were standing and then took a step back. She then had a slight purple glow wrap around her whole body. Fair could not see it, but Azelf's eyes were a bright purple, signifying that she was using her psychic abilities. On the other side of the door, she she mentally grabbed the two grunts and, as hard she could do without killing them, knocked their heads together, rendering them unconscious. She went back to the door, opened it and dragged the two men inside, hid their unconscious forms in the bathroom and barred the door with a chair for an extra measure of security and closed the front door once more.

"Well... that couldn't have been more exhausting. No more using my psychic abilities; Fair, are you alright with being sneaky and knocking people out with me?"

_"Well if it gets us out of this crazy mess, I'm for it."_ She said while stretching all four of her limbs, getting ready for a lot of action._  
_

Azelf motioned for Fair to follow as they went to the door out of the room, looking both ways before silently walking down the hall. As they did, they heard a noise in one of the rooms off to their right. Azelf took a quick peak inside to see a grunt raiding the room for valuables. He was so distracted in his efforts that all he got in return was a large bruise on his head from Azelf, who quickly reeled in pain from punching too hard.

"Argh..!" She grunted through her teeth as she wagged her hand to stave off the pain. "Are their heads made of concrete or somethin'!?" As she started to rub her hand, Fair went up to the grunt and looked his uniform over and saw the weird symbol on his jacket.

_"Azelf, what's this symbol mean?" _She said, pointing to the red insignia with one of her fists.

Azelf took a small glance at the symbol while she was still focused on her hand. Once she saw it though, she froze up and got lost in her thought processes.

"It means bad things just got worse."

_'These people revived Team Galactic into something much more threatening from what I can tell earlier with Jupiter willing to kill me. Their "blood" symbol shows this evidence to a tee. I now can tell they're not going quietly and that anything they do will involve violence. We have to take care of them swiftly.'_

_"Azzy, are you alright?" _Fair asked her, pulling out of her thoughts and back into the heated situation.

"I'm fine, let's get going. Stay as quiet as can be all right- that means no flying."

The two of them went back to sneaking down the hallway, ducking into a room whenever needed. This worked until they got to the stairwell to the first floor, which was being guarded at the bottom by at least four grunts; possibly to keep the hostages from going upstairs. Azelf looked back down the hallway to see that no one was coming at the moment. The perfect chance to do something bold._  
_

Azelf turned to Fair, who was still focused on the guards downstairs. "Fair, are you ready to play a game of hide and seek?" Fair looked at the blue-haired girl and saw that she was holding a vase and had a very twisted smile.

* * *

Downstairs, the four who were guarding the stairs were serious about their work and tried not to become distracted, lest one of the trainers get away using the top floor.

Suddenly they heard the sharp noise of something breaking upstairs. The four looked at each other before two of them decided to go up and check.

After ten minutes, the two left behind were worried, it shouldn't take this long to check for some noise. It could've been a Starly hitting a potted plant or one of the other grunts. One of the two decided to go up and check.

After another five or so minutes, there was no movement upstairs, which worried the last grunt. He wanted to check out what had happened but he had a duty and stayed at his post. As he was watching out for anything suspicious, upstairs or in the lobby, he heard shuffling at the top of the steps. The last thing he saw was a teenage girl beaning a flower pot at him.

* * *

"Thankfully for us, these guards are just plain stupid still." Azelf remarked to Fair, who was looking over the unconscious forms of the grunts. "It amazes me how easy it is to knock them out as long as I don't punch them. Added that you can punch them without hurting yourself and we pretty good at taking out threats, so long as we sneak around."

_"You know, I'm wondering something... where's the lady that was after you?"_ Fair asked as she flitted closer to Azelf's side once more.

"I give you one of my tails that she's waiting for us, or rather me, where she knows we'll get to easily and escape. Right now though, I want to see what's going on out front in the lobby considering I hadn't seen another trainer or anyone of the like since our sneaking escapade. I have an inkling as to what they're doing besides finding me but for now, we have to to search for other grunts and take them out. We don't want any distractions when we make our big appearance." Azelf quietly shuffled to the nearest door, which was labeled "Poke-ball holding room" and took a peak through the small square window to see three grunts eagerly taking every Poke-ball. This angered the Willpower being much more than previously. Trying to catch her was one thing but stealing from innocent people? That's plain evil and she won't have any of it.

She opened the door as quietly as possible and motioned for Fair to come with her. The two tip-toed into the medium sized holding room. The room had a number of shelves that held Pokeball in small slots indented into each shelf but now, there were only so many left as the grunts had raided plenty of the Poke-ball's.

Azelf motioned for Fair to go right while she went right. Both went up to their respective target and knocked them out, but quietly so that the last grunt wouldn't notice. Azelf came up behind the last grunt, who was still stuffing the remaining Poke-ball's into the sack. Before he could even think about turning around, he got slammed over the head with an empty Poke-ball, which broke on impact, showering red and white metallic shards onto the ground along with electronic parts mixed in-between and the body of said grunt.

"Well that takes care of that. Let's check what's going on in the lobby. I want to make a plan and with this many Pokemon in this one room, it'll be a blast." She said while she looked over the room. Fair had a look of uncertainty but said nothing as she looked upon the many Poke-ball's in the sack the grunt was stuffing them in.

_'It's weird seeing all these Poke-ball's, knowing that there are Pokemon inside them. Just thinking about how they were going to use them isn't something I want to picture. I would never dream of harming someone innocent, but I bet these people would use these innocent Pokemon as tools.'_

Azelf was about to step out of the room until she saw her partner in a daze, clearly worried about something. She walked over and kneeled to Fair's height. "Fair... you alright?"  
Fair snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the task at hand, leaving her current thoughts for a future time. _"I'm fine. Let's go." _Azelf nodded and walked out, Fair right behind her. Though she seemed okay on the outside, Fair had doubts forming inside her. She knew that she'll have to come to terms with some things later on.

As the duo came to the doors leading into the lobby, Azelf peeked into the window to see approximately twenty grunts but instead of having Pokemon out, they had something much worse.

They had guns.

Azelf backed up from the window and thought over the situation, looking over her partner, worried about the worst possible scenario. Pokemon can handle the worst of attacks like a Hyper Beam or Stone Edge because they are formed using natural energy and mostly don't make wounds unless intended to. Bullets are designed to specifically kill. Only the worst would ever use a weapon on a human but it takes true evil to shoot a Pokemon- most of which have no understanding of such a device.

"Fair, this may be a bit tougher than I first expected but we still have a chance... we do have numbers' on our side, considering all the Pokemon in the storage room- though..." Azelf looked off, not wanting to see Fair's innocent look while thinking about the worst-case scenario.

_"Though what?" _Fair asked, stepping closer to the teenage god, who leaned on the wall, knowing what now bears' on her shoulder is of the highest importance.

"I don't have any other way to say this..." She looked up and straight at Fair, who still had an innocent look of curiosity on her. "I expect death..." Azelf said, her voice quivering.

_'I don't want any being to die in all of this, especially on my hand. As a deity of this planet, I'm supposed to protect them. If I get any of those trainers killed or any Pokemon I bring in there killed, it'll be on my head. Arceus would be very angry with me, acting as if they were all tools. I've got to be careful.'  
_

_"Azelf, I know everything is bad but we can't just give up because those mean people are tougher than the ones earlier. I believe we can win if we use strategy over overwhelming." _Fair stated, stunning Azelf with her sudden courage and tact.

"Fair, I know you're right but you have no idea how bad the situation is at the moment. The two of us have a lot to lose and-" She pointed through the doors leading into the lobby," -so do those trainers and their Pokemon. I don't to risk anyone to these people. Knowing them, they're ready to kill."

**_Kah!_**

Suddenly a sharp noise cut through the hallway, the source coming from the lobby. The two of them could hear something thud and large cacophony of screams came after; all of them in fear and panic.

Someone had just been killed.

* * *

All Mark wanted to do was get his Pokemon healed before setting off towards Lake Valor and ultimately, Sunyshore City after his excursion in the Pastoria Pokemon Safari.

Now he was part of a hostage situation with this newer version of Team Galactic until some blue haired was found; apparently she's important to them in some way. Everyone was scared that they could be killed, considering the fact the grunts over-watching, and their leader as well, all had guns- along with an average of three Poke-balls on theirs belts. Mark assumed for a 'just in case' situation.

At this point, everyone was huddled together against the walls as the grunts walked around, keeping watch over everyone. Sometimes they subtly kick someone or step on their hands, just for their enjoyment. All Mark could think was that these people were sick and don't deserve leeway of any kind.

Mark looked up to see the leader of the group of grunts walk in with a phone, talking to someone about something...

_"Well you better hurry up. If we don't get what we demand in ten minutes, blood will be shed. I thank you for your service." _Mark could barely overhear what the man had said but knew it wasn't good news.

_'Blood? Does he mean... he's going to kill someone?'_

All Mark could really do was sit and wait, and listen in to any conversations going on. For a short time, he heard faint scuffling in the back area of the Poke-center but thought nothing of it but more grunts walking around.

Time had apparently flown faster than expected as the leader had come back in, phone at ear once more. This time though he was brandishing his gun.

_'It's been ten minutes already!?'_

"Your ten minutes are up. Since I heard nothing from my superiors of any typing of payments, I'll have to go ahead a make a point." The leader grabbed something out of his pocket, a black camcorder, and gave to one of the guards to record with. He made a small motion and the grunt hit record, keeping it on point with his leader.

"Because of your failure to meet our demands, I'm afraid we will have to resort to... extreme goading to make do as we say." He walked around for a bit before setting his sights on Mark. He grabbed him and forced him to stand up against the wall. Before anyone could even figure out what was about to happen, the leader had a sly smirk as he brandished the gun's barrel at Mark's torso. "I believe this is good enough a reason." With that he pulled the trigger.

_'Arceus... I'm seeing you prematurely...'_

Before anyone could blink, the bullet hit Mark. The last thing he saw before he blacked out from the extreme pain was the twisted smile of the grunt leader, still holding the phone- gun now at his side once more.

As he hit the floor, everyone couldn't help but scream in terror and in panic, knowing they could be next. But unknown to all, Mark was still alive, though injured.

Unbeknownst to all of them, the grunt with the camera had uploaded the footage directly to every news agency in the Sinnoh region via a stolen smartphone.

Smiling, the leader knew that his point was about to made. He made a signal to one of the grunts to do something about the body. _To heck with image,_ he thought smugly_, boss'll be happy once we catch that girl but money comes first._

* * *

All she could do was sit there and hold her head, eyes wide open from the sudden events that had just transpired. Fair, could look on, confused as to why her legendary friend was currently in shock._  
_

_'...If only... I should've... I could've...' _thoughts shot through the Willpower Being's mind, trying to think of what she could've done to avoid the young male trainer from killed. When they heard the shot, one check via the window confirmed her fears' and made the situation much, much worse. They _were _willing to kill for anything: her, money, power. A lot people would kill for anything but usually conscience and a bit of divine intervention from one of the many legendary beings kept this in check. Now with Sinnoh's power balance interrupted, she could do nothing to stop criminal's like before.

**_"Azelf, you mustn't give up. I did not create you this way did I?"_**A heavenly voice burst into the fabric of Azelf's mind.

_'Mother, is that you? I'm sorry, but I can't continue if blood will be shed. I've seen much more war and bloodshed than I could possibly imagine. If it were on my hands, I would not think about ho-'_

**_"My daughter... all life is precious, but you must now to save life, you must risk yours'. That is what your second purpose is- to save courage, and to the extent, life. I know you have a plan. Carry it out; you have my blessing." _**The voice dissipated from her thoughts, which begin to flood with her ideas to modify her plan into the perfect strategy to free everyone and get rid of Team Galactic.**_  
_**

She looked up to Fair, who was sitting on a table across the hall, singing her legs nonchalantly- waiting for Azelf to snap out of her trance. "Fair," The Ledian, looked to her friend to see a dark smile across her face, "I have a plan and with it-" She looked up, showing Fair the devious smile on her face. "-we shall smite those evil people into fear they've never known before."

Azelf got up and started to walk towards the storage room. She thought only one thing:

_'We're going to need an army.'  
_

* * *

At this point, it had been three hours since the hostage crisis began and only forty minutes since first blood had been shed. At this point, national and international media were covering the story on how there was a hostage crisis in Pastoria City's Pokecenter and how it had connections to Team Galactic.

The leader of the grunts, whom still hadn't stated a name of any sort, said that every hour the girl isn't found and their monetary demands aren't met, someone shall die.

The families if the trainers' inside were now relegated to hoping their children were okay; praying to every "noble" legendary that could be thought of. Already one family was in mourning- no one wanted another to die.

Unbeknownst to everyone inside or outside the Center, someone was about to put a daring plan to action.

"I know you're all anxious but take my word for it- once you go through the door, attack no one but the people holding the weapons. They're willing to kill your trainers and even you all to an extent."

Inside the Pokemon Center's storage room, a large assortment of different Pokemon, ranging from your average normal-type all the way to the powerful dragon-types. The already small room was now cramped but still had enough space that you could move around in without hitting another 'Mon.

Azelf was telling the large assortment of trainer Pokemon her battle plan, while Fair kept guard on the outside, ready to pounce on any of the grunts when necessary.

_"Why should we believe some human that isn't our trainer, you could be evil as well." _One of the normal-types remarked, a Clefairy. She got some sort approval but not much

_"If you want us to work for you, you better have a reason to listen to human other than our trainers'." _A water-type, a Buizel. This one got a collective agreement.

"If you must know..-" Azelf was thinking hard and fast for a reason why they should listen to her. She came up with the perfect excuse, which also explains her body at the moment. "-...I am Azelf, this is my human form. If you want proof, I'll gladly give an example of my power. Being able to understand you all is already good starting point." She looked around to see the general reaction, which was that she was faking her status and was just an eccentric, normal human.

_"If you're really who you say you are, why don't you take control of my body, miss being of willpower'" _One of the ground types, a Golem , taunted, earning him a few laughs and an angered look from Azelf.

"If you say so..." She focused her most of her mental strength taking control of the offender's body, which had a very opaque orange glow around him, just like her eyes, once she gained control. Once she did, she made him punch himself a couple pf times while everyone else sat there in awe, realizing that she wasn't faking. After about ten hits to his own jaw, she let go of her control over the Golem, who even in pain, sat and stared at her in awe- now knowing his mistake for calling out on her guise.

She walked over to the door leading out into the hallway and leaned against, ready to open the door. "If that is all the pandering over with, may we go and execute this plan of mine? If we succeed, your trainers shall not be harmed. I promise that if one gets... hurt, I'll let you all use me as a rag-doll." Azelf said confidently. In actuality, she was scared, knowing that one trainer was already dead and her plan at least assured another one lost.

She pushed open the door slightly to speak to Fair, who was still standing guard but heard everything that happened in the room behind her. "Fair, you know what to do right?"

Fair turned around and nodded, a gleam in her in dark eyes showing off a dark intent to all this- for what it is for unknown. Azelf turned around and called for the large group of Pokemon to start. Some quickly rushed out, eager to cause havoc, some casually walked out, just wanting to get it all over with, and others' carefully got out, knowing full well the dangers'. All got ready for a fight, or at least, some sort of altercation.

* * *

In the lobby, the leader of the group was officially distracted by the call on his phone by his boss, who was still nowhere to be found in the building. As he talked, the rest of the guards watched the large group of hostages for anyone dumb and courageous. They all knew the situation was heating up via the fact there was a SWAT team waiting outside but they hadn't brought weapons other than their Pokemon for nothing. If it comes down to it, a massive fire-fight might ensue to ensure that they get what they want.

That is, as long the unexpected does not happen.

As sudden as it could happen, a dark smoke-screen quickly filled the large lobby, blinding all of its occupants and making them wheeze from the noxious gas as it came pluming in. The source of said smoke-screen were a pair of Weezing in the air vents above the large open room using Smokescreen, filling it quickly as the ventilation system had by rearranged to directly blow the smoke/gas into the lobby.

With everyone distracted, a large group of Pokemon stormed in, lead by Rock and Ground types as they were unaffected by the gas and were completely unaffected by human weaponry. On their backs were the Psychic type, who were taking said weapons and teleporting them to an unreachable place- the roof.

Most of the once armed grunts at this point are starting to recover from the surprise attack and released their Pokemon, only for them to get knocked out by the rest of the large group of Pokemon.

The fight itself was fairly short as once all the opposing Pokemon were down and out, the grunts were detained by Azelf- who had walked into the lobby as if nothing had just gone down. Once grunts were tied up with extra rope she found in a storage closet and, with a bit of help with the other Psychic types, locked into the Pokeball storage room, Azelf looked around at the large assortment of trainers' reuniting with their Pokemon. As she looked upon this scene, something grabbed her from behind and dragged through the doorway into the hallway.

Fair was celebrating their quick win, as she had helped fight off the opposing Pokemon. As danced around in happiness, she saw that her partner was nowhere to be found. She looked around to see if she somewhere in the crowd, which was starting to leave out the front door. Not seeing her what-so-ever, she assumed the worst. fair fluttered into the hallway to check if Azelf was there, hoping for her to be fine. She came into the hallway in time to see her fighting the tenacious grip of Jupiter, who was trying to drag out the back while everyone was leaving the Center.

Acting fast, Fair used Bug Buzz to distract and daze Jupiter although it had a profound effect of also disorienting Azelf due to her Psychic typing. Once she had dazed Jupiter, she grabbed Azelf and pulled her back, struggling a little due to weight differences. Once out of harms way, she got in front to protect her partner as Jupiter finally regained from the harsh noise. "Heh, I forgot about you. Stupid bug, let's see if I can make you go splat! Go Skuntank!" She yelled as she called out her signature Pokemon, who came out with a drowsy look her face- as if she had just gotten up from sleeping.

Looking forward at each other, Skuntank felt confident, knowing the Bug-type in front of her can't do much damage. _"Hehehe, what're you gonna do to me bug? Pollinate? Hah!"_

_"We'll see about that! Swift!" _Fair shouted as she spun around, setting off a trail of white stars from her hands, most hitting Skuntank, knocking her back a couple of inches.

_"That all you can do?" _"Skuntank, roast that bug! Flamethrower!" _"As you wish!" _She remarked before jetting a stream of fire from her mouth, Fair barely dodging as the trail of flames kept going, making a hole in the double doors to the lobby.

_'That was close, if I get hit by that, I'm out for the count and Azelf will be hers, I gotta stay focused!'_

_"You want me, try hitting me now! Aerial Ace!" _Fair shouted before flying up, engulfing in a bright white light and swooping down, striking Skuntank full on, knocking her into a wall but not hard enough to knock her out.

"Use Smokecreen and blind that thing. Let's see it hit something it can't see." Without a word, Skuntank got up and bellowed smoke from her mouth, clogging up the room, blinding Fair and disorienting her. Knowing that if she didn't do something she would be hit, she quietly used Swift, hoping for the blind use will hit Skuntank.

On the other side, the white stars hit Skuntank, who took them full brunt. Some almost hit Jupiter but she jumped out of the way in time, looking angrier than ever for almost getting sliced. "Skuntank, I'm through with this, do whatever it takes to hit that bug. I'm going to find someone in this smoke. If it starts to wane, use Smokescreen." Skuntank nodded, before bounding into the dense smoking, hoping to find Fair and bring her down. As she did, Jupiter walked along the wall, to try and find Azelf in the smoke as well.

* * *

**_With Fair and Skuntank..._**

The two Pokemon were trying to find each other in the dense smoke, destined to knock each other out for their respective trainer.

Fair was fluttering high above the ground, looking down with a keen eye to see if she could spot her opponent before the other can see her. As she fly through the smoke, Skuntank walked around, also looking for her opponent.

As Fair looked around, she spotted a small flicker of purple fur. Her opponent. She sent out a flurry of white stars using Swift, hoping to hit her mark and possibly gain an upper hand.

Before Skuntank could react to what was going on, she took the full brunt of a Swift attack, seemingly out of nowhere. Above her, Fair was positioning herself for another sneak attack but before she could, Skuntank spotted her as she looked around for the source.

_"You annoying bug! Get down here and fight me! Poison Jab!"  
_

_"Swift!" _

The two used their respective moves, both colliding at full speed but Skuntank wasn't delayed by the Swift attack and jumped up to strike the confused Ledian, who was knocked into the wall by the full force of a Poison Jab. Thought the attack had bruised her, it did not do enough to knock her out.

_"I'm not out yet. If you want to take me out, you'll have to kill me first. Aerial Ace." _Fair remarked before using Aerial Ace on Skuntank, who had taken the attack's full force once more, getting moved back one foot.

_"If that's how it'll be, then so be it! Flamethrower!" _Skuntank yelled before shooting out a stream of fire, which had only just grazed it's intended target but it did it's damage as it charred some of Fair's right wing and burned a portion of her lower right body.

_'This is bad, I'm going to be toast before I can knock her out. What do I do...?' _Fair looked around for anything that could help her. She then spotted on the wall near her a a small red box with a lever in the middle marked 'Fire Alarm'. _'This might be helpful, hopefully.' _Fair fluttered over to it and pull down on the lever, activating the loud shrill shriek of the fire alarm.

The sudden shriek worked wonders for Fair, as unseen in the fog, Skuntank became disoriented by the sudden high-pitched shriek. As Skuntank stumbling around from the ringing noise, Fair spotted her and lined up for one final Aerial Ace, which she had no intent on doing anymore of. She hit her target, who, this time, went flying back to the wall on the other side, colliding with her trainer, who had just fallen over from a sudden blow as well.

* * *

**_With Jupiter and Azelf..._**

While the fight with the two Pokemon raged on nearby, hearing the tandem shout coming from either one, Jupiter pressed on through the smoke- trying to find the teenage Azelf. Somewhere in the smog/smoke, she knew the "fallen" legend was disoriented and possibly slumped against the wall but she knew better and was watching for any movements besides the pokemon nearby.

Nearby, Azelf started regain her focus after the Bug Buzz attack. Despite the painful headache, she forced her eyes open. She saw that the room was filled with smoke and that Fair was nowhere to be found but knew she was here from the shouts of the battle.

_'Wait? Battle?_'

Azelf started to get up, only to stumble a bit as the headache reared itself in her head, stinging pain being felt throughout. Once she did get up, she looked around to see if she could find a way to Fair and help her. As she started to walk forward, she heard someone shuffling towards her general direction. Knowing that this is probably Jupiter, she ducked under a nearby table, so as to ambush her when she comes close enough.

Not even a minute passes before Azelf could see Jupiter stalk out of the smoke, leaning against the wall so she wouldn't get lost of the dense smoke. As she stumbled upon the table, Azelf shot out and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket to keep her still. Despite the size difference, Azelf's teenage body was sturdy enough for her to hold still Jupiter- who had a malicious glare aimed at Azelf.

"Do you really think that I'm going to go easily?" Azelf quizzed the Galactic admin, who only held her glare at her without a word before a smirk formed, annoying Azelf once more.

"Actually, I don't. Knowing you though, you're too headstrong to realize the bigger picture." Jupiter pulled out her smartphone and took a glance at the most recent message.

_Received 12:43 P.M - "We have one of the trio in our hands. Let's use that to our leverage for the other two to give up. Come back to HQ immediately, but make sure to drop a hint to the other two that their sister is in our hands." - Cyrus_

"What're ya' looking at? It better not be a plea for back-up or the only thing they'll find is that shabby hair-do of yours." The Willpower Being threatened the admin, only for Jupiter to laugh in response before showing her the message shocking Azelf so much, she let go.

"All this time, I was only delaying you. You sister Mesprit is in our hands. Have fun rescuing her!" Jupiter turned to leave only to stop as the fire alarm suddenly went off. Azelf took this momentary distraction to punch Jupiter at full-force. As she fell to the floor, out of nowhere, Skuntank flew into to her, flinging both of them into the wall- knocking both of the out in a small pile.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Fair and Azelf reunited once more, happy to see each other okay and happy that their enemy was out for the count. As they celebrated their second win of the day, Pastoria's Officer Jenny and a handful of other officer came into the back hallway. The officer cuffed Jupiter and put away Skuntank in her Pokeball. Passing by were two medics with an unconscious and injured Mark being hauled out the back door to a waiting ambulance. Officer Jenny then walked up to the duo, who had stopped celebrating.

"Excuse me, this maybe a weird question but are you...Azelf?" Officer Jenny questioned the being, getting a silent nod in response. "I'm afraid to tell you that your sister is in the hands of Neo Team Galactic. Don't worry though, there's going to be a full-scale operation involving the whole Pokemon League. For now, I'm going to escort you to the Pastoria Gym. Follow me if you will."

Azelf had no choice but to follow, knowing that it was safer at the gym then anywhere else. Fair followed above, getting a bird's eye view of the chaos that was left behind in the lobby. Once outside, the two saw how large the event had become, attracting half the city, families and news crews. And all of them know who she is. A couple of reporters' tried to get some sort of info from the legend, only for her to shun them- along with Fair blocking the camera's whenever possible.

The Lake Trio had become unwilling stars' in a massive plot that they didn't want to be in. For the next couple of days, everything will be decided.

What would the universe's fate be...?

**To be continued...**

**Next Arc - Rescue Arc!  
**

**First though - Mesprit: Captured  
**

* * *

**Finally! I'm done! I want to thank myself for this wonde- nah I'm not going to be self-centered. Anyways, please leave your criticisms.  
**

**Oh and Happy New Year. (I missed Christmas sadly.)  
**


	9. Arc 1 Finale: Mesprit: Captured

It was pure chaos in the lab. They were media hounds outside the door, files were astray, people were everywhere inside the lab, trying to find solutions or get new data. After around a week of this, Mesprit had gotten quite used to every new scientist that comes into the team, excited to help a real legend. Along with the scientists came the Elite Four, the Champion herself, Cynthia (whom Mesprit had already met and liked) and other regional Pokemon League members', most intrigues by the spectacle that Sinnoh is going through.

Mesprit herself had gotten to the paces of constant pestering from the curious scientist/high-level, high-importance trainer. At this point all she could do is a watch them and give answers as her powers' had been dulled significantly after some testing showed she had the same psychic output of a low-level Ralts. Mesprit's usual cheery expression masked the deep worry she actually held, wondering if she could ever get back her old body and not be stuck in some unwanted body for the rest of eternity.

Right now, she was walking in the massive outdoor arrangements for the studied Pokemon, who were curious to see the human form of one of their revered goddesses. Though in a teenage body, her aura was still that same as her Pokemon one, making it easy for Pokemon to realize who she was.

Of course, this could be used as identifier for... "others". Those others with a dark intent upon the world.

As she walked, she noticed a silver dot high in the sky but assumed it to be a news chopper trying to get a good wide camera angle of the lab compound, which had tents set up all around for the extra people who came. If she had payed slightly more attention, she would've seen around ten people jump from the helicopter, which had a red 'G' insignia on it.

* * *

Inside the main lab, Professor Rowan was looking at some data from the latest tests on the Emotion Pokemon, while Professor Oak watched along with his old friend. As they did, Cynthia was walking by, with some old tomes on the subjects of the many legendary Pokemon and the how they did their jobs along with other trivial facts. As she passed, she took a glance at the data and shook her head, knowing that some numbers' will not solve this problem but hard research will.

As she was leaving the room, one of the windowpanes shattered upon the impact of something being thrown through it. What it was was a small gas canister- a smoke grenade. As the room filled up with smoke, everyone became alert: Cynthia released her Garchomp, Rowan released a Staraptor and Oak sent out his Charizard.. Two of the other assorted gym leaders', Roark and Candice rushed in to help and released a Cranidos and Sneasel respectively. As they all watched for any sudden movements, a small group of Pokemon rushed through the smoke and what they all saw scared them all into running.

Electrode and Voltorb, all of which were ready to blow.

In one of the other areas of the lab, the combined explosion was heard by its occupants but before they could all react, another type of stun grenade flew through the window, this time a concussion grenade, disorienting all of them.

Back in the main room, the five of them were found to be okay behind a protect which was being held up by Rowan's Staraptor. When the shield came down, he walked forward to assess the damages, noting that much of the destruction was focused on the computer's.

"It seems whoever did this didn't want us having the data we have gathered. Sam, this is sabotage outright and I think I have an idea what group might have done this. Though they were disbanded five years' ago." the Sinnoh professor spoke to Oak before turning to Cynthia. Cynthia, I know you know what group I'm talking about.

Cynthia nodded before looking around, spotting the books she had been holding covered in soot, but rather intact. "It seems that Team Galactic want's us not to solve this puzzle..." She looked around, looking down both hallways for someone in specific. "Where is our special guest right now?"

Everyone looked at each other before Roark spoke up. "I think I saw her leaving the building out to the outdoor study area. She looked sort of out of it so I left her to herself... you don't suppose...?"

"That's she's in danger? Of course, we have to get to her quickly. Roark. Candice. You two come with me to search the eastern areas to outdoor area. You professor's can take the west side if you two don't mind?"

"That's fine, as long as we find her quickly." Oak remarked before Rowan nodded to him, walking down the hall towards the west exit, while the champion and two gym leaders' left for the east exit, not knowing what happened in the front hall.

* * *

Mesprit had heard the explosion and the loud bang a minutes after from the concussion grenade. Something was up and she wanted to know what. As she strolled back to the laboratory, on the path ahead of her, she saw someone leaning on a tree with a sly smirk on her face.

_'It couldn't possibly be...'_

"Remember me sprite? Five years ago you and your two siblings were caught without a fuss. And now, it's about to happen again. Only thing is, this time you have no chance at fighting back. I'm gonna enjoy this." the red-headed admin of Team Galactic, Mars stated with a mocking tone, descending into a sharp laughter afterward. Her appearance shell-shocked Mesprit, who was distraught at the reappearance of the admin and Team Galactic at a whole.

Mesprit could only then connect the dots on her current dilemma.

_'This is no coincidence, she did this to me and now she's here to rub it in my face and take me in as some.. some sort of trophy! I've had it with this smug-head already and I've only just got to her.'_

Mesprit walked up to Mars, who was still laughing before realizing her target was right next to her with a rather stoic look on her face. As Mars calmed down, she patted the Emotion Pokemon's head...

...only to get a fist to her nose. She heard a definite crack when Mesprit landed her punch. As she fell to the ground, Mesprit got above her and started to utterly maul her, turning it into a cat-fight rather quickly. As they fought, Mars' signature Pokemon, her Purugly, came out to see the two fighting but rather than help her trainer, she sat down and start to lick herself.

As the professor's searched their side of the large outdoor complex for studying Pokemon, they had encountered at least three Neo-Galactic grunts, who they knew were just trying to stall them. As they defeated a forth member, they heard behind them in the distance was the wail of police sirens, who were responding to the sudden attack.

"Despite the fact that some of the most powerful and respected trainers' in all the world right here in the laboratory, these people were brazen enough to try and capture her now. But I see they had a plan to split and distract us all in the first place. Clearly their leader is smarty than I thought." Rowan remarked to his colleague, who was focused on the path ahead for any signs of the legend. As they kept walking they saw a helicopter swoop down to a nearby clearing. Knowing this to be a bad sign, both men ran to catch up to the transport. On the other side, the trio of Pokemon League representatives also saw the helicopter and were bolting for it also, hoping to catch it before it gets away.

* * *

After a few minutes, the duo had stopped fighting- mainly due to exhaustion with no clear winner though two very clearly pissed off red spectrum haired women were very angry at each other.

"...So...you...you can... really... throw a... punch..." Mars said, tired from the short fight, not trained what-so-ever in hand to hand combat. Mesprit said nothing in response as she breathed heavily but did manage a scary glare at her enemy.

"For...a...spirit of... emotion... you are... a surefire...bit-" Before Mars could finish, she got socked by one last heavy blow from Mesprit, who then flew over due to exhaustion. Mars was quite bruised but knew she had won- and without help from her, "helpful" Pokemon, who was still licking itself. She picked up Mesprit and dragged her along. Clearly too angry to carry her and knowing her Pokemon who let her on its back, she was left to dragging.

Once she got a clearing, she pulled out her radio and called for the pilot to come down as she had her 'package'. As the helicopter swooped down, she saw a few police helicopters' closing in. Knowing that the rest of her team was not getting out without handcuffs, she told the pilot to fly off without the rest of her team. The only ones' on the chopper bound for the Neo-Team Galactic HQ were Mars, her Purugly who refused to be recalled and a knocked out Mesprit. As Mars looked below, she could make out the forms of the Professor's and the three League representatives. She smirked, knowing something well enough.

This changes everything on the playing field; from now own, Neo-Galactic held all the cards.

For once, their goals are in sight- now more then ever.

* * *

**This is officially end of the Transformation Arc. Stay tuned for the Rescue Arc. Hopefully out before next year!**

**Please leave your criticisms and/or lack-of thereof. **

**Thank you M.T Pockets and Wish counselor for your reviews.**

**Goodbye for now...**


End file.
